Ryū Kazami
Background Appearance Gallery Ryuk drake.jpg drake uchiha ryu.jpg kazami ryu.jpg ryuuu kazami.jpg Personality Natural Skills Kazami-Chinomi Hybrid Being a Kazami-Chinomi clan hybrid, he enjoys what he describes as the "perfect physiology". He naturally inherited the body and perfection of a Chinomi without drinking a single drop of blood and all of his weaknesses were removed due to his Kazami blood. His morphology is much more complex actually than what meets the eye. While he still can drink the modified blood used by his clan to either further augment his physiology or discard his gift completely. The most observable feat is, aging process. He among other clan hybrids has never on record has ever died of natural causes, he does undergo an aging process—just not in the same way as humans. He does not age on a molecular or genetic level, but hislife of hunting and eluding capture creates tremendous wear and tear in the form of injuries to bones and tissue. His modified DNA has the ability to resist aging, mutations that took place as a fetus caused a Ryū Kazami's appearance to change dramatically within the span of a decade. It lost all of its bodily hair (except on his head) as his fat and water stores shrink away, causing his skin to become thinner and more transparent. This gives him a distinctly withered and dried appearance, with smaller muscles and a pronounced curvature of the spine. Despite his rather feeble appearance, he is extremely powerful, tactical and agile. The curse (porphyria) of Ryū's mother's clan was cured after his birth by his modified DNA and healing factor. As a result, he is able to walk in broad daylight and had no beastly appearance. Like a reptile, Ryū's core body temperature depends largely on his surrounding environment. He is not completely cold-blooded, however, as he'll still shiver and produce heat to keep his temperature at a bare minimum of 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Contrary to that sentence, Ryū's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. While he presents no cannibalistic abilities, he possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them if necessary. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. As he uses his fangs, which produce the non-lethal venom, however the downside of these fangs is that he cannot retract them. This is a flaw that he constantly hides, however the only problem is that it's relatively hard for him to speak and hide his fangs at the same time. He has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once was struck with lightning which caused him to fall off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. His blood is called ichor and appears black due to an increase in iron levels, allowing it to carry more oxygen and clot faster. Also, interestingly, his blood is pumped via the contraction of skeletal muscle rather than the heart, which eventually atrophies from disuse. At rest, these contractions are mostly involuntary and take place in the limbs, emanating from the furthest extremities inward, like a wave. BPM for each contraction tends to be much lower than the average human heartbeat. As a hybrid, he has much lower levels of serotonin, serotonin acts as an inhibitor against violent, aggressive and impulsive behavior, which also explains why most criminals such as murderers and rapists have so little of it in their brains. Ryū refused to become a mindless beast as such, injected himself with massive dosage of serotonin which allowed him to embrace humanity. While his heart may not be pumping him blood, doesn't mean it is completely useless, the heart actually converts the consumed blood into ichor for his skeletal muscles to pump. However, his heart not only is able to regenerate its old, dead cells, but it can literary grow a new heart if required. His heart technically never ages and would continue to function at its peak capacity till the day he dies. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel or beyond. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Ryū's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. During the night, the iris in each eye becomes hyperdilated, giving him what appear to be black eyes. In addition, the retina now reflects more light into the rod cells, causing the eyes to shimmer in the dark. While all this gives him excellent night vision, it renders them effectively blind in daylight. He also experiences extreme vasodilation of the sclera, making the whites of their eyes appear red. Ryū's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Ryū can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. Because of Ryū's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. Both the senses (smelling and hearing) are extremely acute, thanks to a combination of enlarged brain tissue and additional receptor cells, hearing range is tripled while smell is tenfold. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. About 90% of his muscles are of the fast-twitch variety (compared to 50% for the average human). This brand of musculature enables short bursts of maximal force, ideal when hunting prey. However, unlike typical fast-twitch muscles, his muscles are highly resistant to fatigue, thanks to a drastic increase in myoglobin and mitochondria. Ligaments and tendons thicken in response to the workload imposed upon them by the muscles. Ryū's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before he begins to grow tired. His entire muscular system is hardened and fortified making him many times stronger than an average human, to the point where he can tear off a steel door or simply kick down one with its hinges. He can twist steel and bend metal bars with his bare hands. He can place the this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. Unlike humans, his nerve cells can regenerate as well as are capable of undergoing division if required. His healing factor enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple stab wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. His healing factor is developed to such a degree, he is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. He has also proven capable of regrowing an entire arm on his own. Ryū's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. He can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. However, it must be noted that, he was born immune to the venom naturally produced by his clan members. And when his lungs stop working，he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration （It can only maintain his basic life activities). It has been mentioned twice that, he does not always need to breathe in order to survive. Ryū's skin is as hard as titanium steel and as already mentioned his muscle and bone tissues are way denser/stronger than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. His brain's internal structure barely resembles that of a man and in fact has many unknown regions that are possibly the source of his psychic powers. Lastly, he does not require to feed on blood unlike generic vampires and nor is addicted to drinking blood like his clan members. Telekinesis/The Force The Chinomi had some degree of resistance against genjutsu (or drugs causing hallucination), this may be a result of constant training or simply their physiology. The context has never been explored. However, what is truly special among the clan members is not a flashy eye technique or a kekkei genkai but an innate ability to become one with the force around themselves, this is more commonly known as "Mind-Over-Matter" or simply referred to as Nendō. Their Nendō allowed them to pull objects towards them or to push objects away from them. They could as well alter an object's directional course which allowed them to deflect most projectiles. However, their Nendō had clear limits. Their Nendō would only work within the range of 15 meters and not more. Also, it could only allow the clan member to levitate himself and not fly. Since they are capable of controlling this pure telekinetic force, they are capable of crushing rocks, bending metal bars, shattering glass and blasting an object. This also allowed them to generate a force-field around themselves that could protect them from projectiles, explosions and weak techniques. However, such force-fields would be useless against a fully charged tailed beast ball or something that has equal power. Weather Control As a Kazami, he naturally possesses the ability to control weather around him. This further adds to his vampire like physiology. His initial power was only limited to sensing weather and creating rain at will but as he continued to grow older his abilities continued to grow. He can control patterns of weather. By extension, he can generate storms, dissipate storms and control very fundamental aspects of air and wind on a whim. He can localize weather, creating hail, lightning, and other destructive forms of weather. He originally had a limited control over weather patterns. He has used his ability to produce blizzards, summon lightning bolts, fly using air currents, produce fog and generate winds. Essentially he can produce any type of weather pattern imaginable, as well as other phenomenon such as tornadoes. Much like a normal Storm Release user, he can also fire this energy in the form of lasers. He can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. He can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. He can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability he uses to cause intense pain. Abilities Chakra and Life Force Senjutsu Mastery Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Summoning Technique Taijutsu Stats Quotes Trivia * Ryū Kazami is the modern representation of the author first character ever, Drake Uchiha. Drake (meaning dragon) is the equivalent of Ryū, which also means dragon. Kazami can roughly mean "weather vane", which might a reference to "fan" or Uchiwa, which was modified to become Uchiha. ** Unlike original Drake, Ryū lacks a legitimate Sharingan. * Sadly, Ryū never gets the cursed eye. * The "force" is actually a reference to the fictional series, Star Wars. It is defined as a binding, metaphysical, and ubiquitous power in the fictional universe of the Star Wars galaxy created by George Lucas.